It is well known that before detection of an FM signal carried by an incoming radio frequency (RF) carrier wave takes place, the RF signal is fed through a frequency translation means, for example one or more mixing circuits, so that the radio frequency (RF) signal can be translated down to an intermediate frequency (IF) signal. The IF signal is then fed to an FM detector which affords a voltage output which is proportional to the FM modulation signal carried by the carrier wave.
An alternative frequency translation means known to the applicants includes the use of a frequency divider which comprises logic circuit elements operative to frequency divide the RF signal by N, where N is an integer.
Such frequency dividers have the disadvantage that they are not well suited for use in FM detectors which are intended for fringe frequency modulation reception areas or space communication.